Naruto's and Sasuke's weirdest nights
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: Naruto and Sakura went one a secret double date with Jiraiya and Tsunade to celebrated Naruto's dream of became true.


Naruto and Sakura been married for three years now. Due to that fact. Naruto became more mature but they also have few two kids. They named them. Kizashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Mebuki Uzumaki-Namikaze. They also know that Tsunade and Jiraiya are having some kids cause Kurama decide to help his host's Hokage's reproduction progressed. So Kyuubi help her to be able to have children again. The only people who knew about Jiraiya's and Tsunade's marriage was Team 7, Ramen Stand, Shizune, Anko, and Konoha 12 with their senseis. Naruto remember he'd asked Tsunade and Jiraiya to move into the Namikaze's house. So they could be like a real family.

Sasuke and Anko got married after Sasuke mind was clear and not effect by the curse mark and same with Anko. They had child Hiruzen Uchiha.

Kakashi and Shizune got married right after Naruto became Hokage and before Sasuke and Anko got married. They also had one kid, Bakiwo Hatake.

Sasuke and Anko asked Kakashi and Shizune to move into the Uchiha Compound with them.

Nine months later after Tsunade gave birth to Mito Senju and Dan Senju. Tsunade and the Clan Heads decide to vote for Naruto becoming the Seventh Hokage. While Shizune and Sasuke was babysitting Naruto's and Jiraya's kids. Tsunade and Jiraiya with Naruto and Sakura decide to have Celebration of Naruto's dream of be coming Hokage. After a while of drinking. Sakura grabbed 'Naruto's hand' and the same time as Tsunade grabbed 'Jiraiya's hand'. They went to their bedrooms.

Next morning Shizune and Sasuke went to the Namikaze's Compound to wake the two sanins and the Chunin. Then Shizune went into Tsunade's and Jiraiya's Bedroom. After she'd flipped the light switched on. She'd got the shocked of her life. She's seeing a naked Tsunade cuddling up with a naked Naruto. At the same time. Sasuke also flipped the light switch on. He'd got the shocked of his life as well. He's seeing a naked Sakura cuddling up with a naked Jiraiya. Unbeknownst to Sasuke and Shizune they both noticing the couples are waking up due to the lights being on. Then Sasuke and Shizune put up silence barrier and sound poof jutsu in both rooms in unison.

Tsunade and Sakura woke up first and noticing that their male counterpart isn't who they thought they were. The both were in completely shock who they just had sex with last night. Sakura was in disgusted and worried about how can she'd tell her husband that she'd cheated on him with his Godfather and sensei?

Tsunade was in disbelief that she'd had sex with her third apprentice's husband and ashamed. Now She is trying to figure out what happen last night and tell Jiraiya that she'd had sex with his third apprentice.

Until they both heard the doors slammed closed after Sasuke and Shizune flew out like bats out of hell. After the two couple got dress and walk out the door. Sakura look ashamed whiling look at Naruto who just mirroring look on his faces as well as the two Saninas. They right then now. All four of them made a vow not to speak about the event of last night.

After two couples and hunt down Sasuke and Shizune. They make them vow BUT unbeknownst to them that Anko and Kakashi was overhead them talking. They both

Shizune and Sasuke notices them and they both gulped cause they knew that Kakashi and Anko will not stop until they heard every thing from their mouths but they did know that they have to put Anko and Kakashi asleep by going with them to a bar. Unbeknownst to either party that each parties put stuff in each others drinks. Kakashi grabbed 'Shizune's hand' and Sasuke grabbed 'Anko's hand.'

A pregnant Tsunade and Jiraiya decide to pay a visit to Kakashi and Shizune. At the same time Naruto and a pregnant Sakura decide to visit Sasuke and Anko. At the same time Sakura and Tsunade switch the lights on.

Sakura and Naruto saw a naked Shizune cuddling up to a naked Sasuke. At the same time. Jiraiya and Tsunade saw a naked Anko cuddling up to a naked Kakashi. Tsunade and Sakura grew a devious smirks. They both stomp the floor at the same time. That woke up the two couples in bed.

Naruto told them if Kakashi let his old Genin team see his face. The would kept it and they also vow on what Shizune and Sasuke.

Nine months later. Tsuande gave birth to Tsunade decide to name her boy, Minato Senju. At the same time Sakura gave birth and had girl and she'd named her baby girl, Kushina Haruno.

Nine months later. Shizune just gave birth to a boy and they named him Obito Uchiha Jr. Anko gave birth to a girl and they decide to named her, Rin Hatake.


End file.
